


On Vacation

by TheRedArrow



Series: DinahSiren on Vacation [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Lesbians, Smut, Soulmates, Vacation, dinahsiren - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedArrow/pseuds/TheRedArrow
Summary: Dinah wants to take Laurel to vacation so that they can improve their relationship and their sex life.Explicit content starts on Chapter 2. Chapter 1 is an introduction that you can read, but it’s not needed to understand Chapter 2, where all the action is happening.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: DinahSiren on Vacation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866124
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> My third DinahSiren fanfic, and possibly the start in my second series. I have few more ideas how to continue this series, so feel free to comment! DINAHSIREN ENDGAME!  
> FYI, I’ve been told my english is pretty good, but still it isn’t my native tongue so I’m sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Dinah and Laurel are sitting in Dinah’s living room. Laurel is watching TV, with the face expression that’s she’s clearly very bored, and Dinah is reading newspapers.

"You know what Laurel, this sucks. This totally sucks." Dinah finally breaks the silence.

"What is it, D?"

"Don’t you see how we’re living right now? We are sitting in apartment and doing absolutely nothing while there’s a whole world living outside."

"So?" Laurel asks, still not taking her eyes of TV.

"So?" Dinah shouts. "Laurel, you’re not seriously telling me that you’re okay with this. We’re living like we are in our 80s, you’re just changing channels on that TV, and I’m reading these boring newspapers. Have you seen Mia? Mia has a life, she’s going somewhere every night. Sne’s enjoying this new life that Oliver gave us. And what are we doing? Our lives are just passing in front of TV and newspapers."

"Well, Mia just graduated. She’s a socialite. The whole city knows her. And our... our time in 20s passed." Laurel replied.

"Laurel, I know that, but that’s not my point. We may not be in our 20s again, but we’re still young, we have each other, we’re happy together. Are you sure you want to make our relationship all about sitting in apartment and doing absolutely nothing?"

"Well, what do you think? What should we do?" Laurel asks.

"Well, why we can’t go somewhere out? We could at least go out to have a romantic dinner? Go to movies? Maybe picnic in the woods? When was the last time we were on a date?"

"Well, D., whatever makes you happy. I’d be happy to do it."

Dinah felt kinda disappointed that Laurel didn’t show more enthusiasm, but she wanted to do something to make their relationship more Dinah-mic...

—————————————

Dinah is having another one of those working days at her bar. She’s standing behind the bar, looking at happy couples having drinks, when some guy enters in. He comes closer to her.

"Zdravstvuyte. Are you the owner?" He askes with his strong russian accent.

"I am. How can I help you?" Dinah replies.

"You know, I have these pamphlets that I was hired to give around, so I was wondering if I could left few of them here, I see you have a lot of guests here."

"And what are these pamphlets about?"

"It’s about a travel agency. They’re organizing travels wherever you want, however you want. East coast, West Coast, Europe, Mediterranean sea, for vacations, honeymoons, you name it."

"Hmm, that’s interesting. I could really use some of that, you know." Dinah seems intrigued looking at one pamphlet.

"Oh, let me guess." The guy says. "You got tired of your everyday life so I want to change the environment at least for a while."

"Precisely." Dinah replies impressed. "I’m planning to take my girlfriend somewhere where could have all the time for ourselves."

"Oh, I see. Long walks on the beaches, sunbathing with delicious fruit cocktails, staying and cuddling in bed for as long as you want. Infinite amounts of sex. Something like that?"

"Wow, you’re good."

"Let’s just say I’m good at reading people." He says. "Also, I might be able to help you with that. You got a pen?"

Dinah nods, and hands him the pen from the bar. He writes something on the pamphlets.

"You will go see this guy. Tell him that Lukas has sent you, and he’ll give you a discount."

Dinah takes the pamphlet back. She reads it, and by the time she looked up again, that guy was gone.

"Okay." Dinah says to absolutely no one, and she looks at the pamphlet to read it again.

—————————————

Few days later, Dinah comes back to her apartment after spending most of the day in the city. She holds several shopping bags with both of her hands, and a file that she’s holding under her right arm. She puts all the bags down, and then she opens the file and pulls out two plane tickets from it. At that moment, she hears that elevator doors are opening, knowing it’s Laurel, she quickly puts tickets back into the file and closes it.

"Hey D." Laurel greets her girlfriend.

"Hey Laur."

Laurel looks at the shopping bags that Dinah brought.

"So, how was shopping? I see you bought a lot of new stuff."

"Oh yeah. I visited a lot of stores. I bought something for you too." Dinah replies.

"Really? Why?" Laurel seems intrigued. "It’s not my birthday, it’s not Valentine’s Day, it’s not our dating anniversary. So, what’s the occasion?"

"Oh, you’ll see." Dinah replies. She opens one of the bags and pulls out some small package. She comes closer to Laurel and hands the package to her. Laurel opens it, and pulls some small piece of black clothing from it.

"Bikini?" Laurel seems surprised, but in kinda 'why?' way.

"Yeah, I noticed you don’t have a bathing suit. So I thought you could use one." Dinah answer.

"Use it for what? Swimming in the bath?"

"That’s the other part of the surprise." Dinah says. She opens the file again, and she shows the plane tickets to Laurel.

"Plane ticket?" Laurel seems now more confused than surprised. "To Croatia?"

"Yes, few days ago, there was this guy from the travel agency in the bar and told me about it. I reserved us a room in a 5* hotel. Right next to the beach. I thought we could really take some time off. So we could have time only for each other."

Katie smiled with her adorable "I have the best girlfriend in the world" smile.

"Shall we begin packing our bags?"


	2. Don’t think, just enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah and Laurel arrive in Paradise where they will have a time of their (sex) lives. Feel free to comment if you want this series to continue.

Few days after, Laurel and Dinah are on another part of the planet, in a beautiful 5* hotel, with everything they could’ve hopped for: pool, sunbathing, romantic dinners every night, spa treatments, gym, and the most important thing: lots and lots time in bed in the room that’s got one hell of a view to the Adriatic Sea.

It’s been already 2 days since they came, and it’s been the most beautiful two days since they’re together, and they have 12 more days left in this paradise.

Today is another sunny day, they are walking from their room to the pool. Both are wearing black bikinis, sunglasses and towels in their hands. Laurel also has a backpack where they have some food and water for a picnic beside pool.

"Ow, the floor is very hot." Dinah says, realizing that they’re both barefoot, she hops few times in the place.

"Well, maybe we shouldn’t have forgot flip-flops, but no matter." Laurel replied. "You actually look cute when you’re hoping like that. Like you’re some adorable happy kid."

"Awwww Laur, please stop being so cute." Juliana comes closer to her girlfriend and gives one juicy kiss to the lips.

"Come on, D. Let’s take a swim now, and I promise you, tonight we can make out for as long as you want."

They finally get to their lounge chairs, they put down their stuff.

"You know Laur., I don’t know about you, but I can’t wait anymore to get myself wet."

As soon as she said that, Dinah jumps into the pool. While she’s still underwater, she makes a few swings to come closer to the center of the pool, and then she dives out.

"Laurel, get in. This is incredible."

Dinah turns around, she looks at the spot where she left Laurel before she jumped into the pool, but Laurel is no more there. Dinah looked left and right, and then right and left, but she couldn’t find her.

"Laurel?" Dinah shouts.

At that moment, Dinah feels that someone is pulling her panties down underwater. She quickly turns around to see her girlfriend diving out and laughing as loud as she can.

"Laurel! What the hell!?" Dinah screams while she’s try too pull her panties back in place.

"Hahahahahaha sorry D." Laurel says still laughing so hard. "When I saw the chance, I just couldn’t help it."

"Laurel, you know I don’t have anything against you pulling my panties down, but let’s not do that here. Please, be patient."

"Can I at least kiss you then? It will make the waiting easier to bear." Laurel asks with her cute, puppy face expression.

Dinah swims closer to her. They put their arms around each other. Their foreheads are touched.

"Laur, I love you."

"D, I love you more."

"I love you the most!"

"Then prove it!" Laurel demands. Half a second later, Dinah kissed her so hard and so juicy that Laurel felt like she jumped all the way to the sky. Dinah sticks her tongue inside Laurel’s mouth, which gave Laurel the feeling that she’s eating the most delicious strawberry cake!

That kiss lasted maybe one whole minute, and Laurel could’ve strongly felt each and every second slowly passing in that paradise where Dinah’s mouth had sent her.

"WOW D, you really do love me the most."

After some time in the pool, both girls got out of it, now it was time for the sunbathing.

"Laur, can you please apply the sunshine lotion on my back?" Dinah asks.

"Of course, baby."

Dinah lies down on her stomach, and then, much to Laurel’s surprise, she unbuttons her bra to reveal her naked back. Laurel is applying the lotion on her back, giving her also a massage at the same time. Laurel is trying to do this as slowly as possible, and Dinah doesn’t mind it. After she finished it, she gave Dinah one quick kiss to her back.

"D., I’m gonna go get us cocktails. What kind would you like?"

"Sex on the beach." Dinah replies.

"Hmmm, symbolic." Laurel giggles. "Okay, I’ll be right back."

Few minutes later, Laurel returns with two fresh fruit cocktails. She puts them down, and Dinah gets up, completely ignoring the fact that she’s topless. Laurel quickly throws her a towel to cover her breats.

"Why are you so worried? At least you have seen me naked." Dinah smiles.

"I don’t have anything against it, but we’re in public place."

"So? This way you can brag that only have the honor to play with these." Dinah replied while she’s wrapping the towel around her torso.

"Yeah, but I can’t exactly play with them if you get arrested for public exposure."

"Ohhh, arrested? But I bet you would love to see me in handcuffs, right?"

"D, what’s the matter with you? You haven’t been this horny since... well, ever!"

"Because I’m here in this paradise with the most beautiful girlfriend ever! And I want enjoy in it, and in you, for every single moment."

"Ohh, Dinah Drake, what am I gonna do with you?"

Both girls giggle. Dinah takes the coctail. Laurel sits next to her.

"Cheers. To us." Laurel says.

"To us."

————————————

After almost a whole day of playing in the pool, drinking cocktails and working on a tan, girls picked their stuff and returned to their room. Their room was the best suite in the entire hotel, witha beautiful view.

"I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of this." Dinah says while she’s looking through the window at the sea and islands, and if she looks a bit lower, she can see the pool and the entire hotel’s backyard like a palm of her hand.

Dinah turns around to the room, and a moment later, Laurel steps out of the bathroom, completely naked!

"Hey D."

"Wow Laur, I thought we are saving ourselves for tonight."

"We are." Laurel replies as she’s elegantly walking towards her girlfriend. Laurel puts her arms around her girlfriend. "I just thought we could use a little... warm up." They passionately kiss.

Dinah, still in her black bikini, puts her hands over her own head, "Now you can pull my panties down."

Laurel gets down on her knees. She rubs her hands all over Dinah’s legs before reaching her panties, and slowly pulling them down. Once she stepped out of her panties, Dinah puts her arms down, and then slowly puts them behind her back to unbutton the bra, leaving her completely naked.

"You have a beautiful body, D." Laurel says as she’s admiring her girlfriend.

Laurel is still on her knees in front of standing Dinah. Laurel puts her hands on Dinah’s legs, and she slowly leans in with her head until her mouth touch D’s vagina.

"OH! MY! GOD! LAURELLLL! DON’T... STOP!" Dinah closed her eyes as she’s enjoying and sensing Laurel’s tongue going all over her vagina. Dinah puts her left leg over Laurel’s right shoulder, as her vagina is spreading, enjoyment and excitement rapidly increases!

Soon after, Laurel is back on her feet again. Girlfriends wrap their arms around each other and passionately kiss again.

"Should we take this to bed?" Dinah asks.

"Well, what’s the point of having such a huge bed just for us if we don’t use it?"

They walk to another room, and there they have it. The biggest bed they’ve ever slept on. Even when both them lie on it, they cover maybe 1/4 of the whole mattress. They jump on the bed. With their knees on the mattress, they continue kissing and cuddling. With all the kissing, they drop down on the mattress with their whole bodies. Dinah is on the mattress, while Laurel is on top of her. Dinah spreads her legs, and Laurel finally gets inside her. They’re passionately making love, love in the truest sense of the word!

"Omg, Laur. You have no idea how much I love you." Dinah says while trying to catch a breath.

"Honestly D., when I see your face while you’re coming, I think I do!"

Laurel lies down on Dinah, putting the head on her breasts, she wraps one leg over her girlfriend’s body, and Dinah hugs her with one arm. Now they’re just lying there, resting and thinking how happy they are together.

"D., I don’t want this to stop. I want to stay here forever, with you."

"Likewise, Laur. Likewise."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, my love."

They kiss again.

"What time is it?" Laurel asks, putting her head back on Dinah’s breasts after the kiss.

"7PM"

"Maybe we should get ready for dinner."

"Well, no rush. We can stay like this for a while."

"No place I’d rather be."

They stay on the bed, naked and wrapped around each other, as happy as they can be.   


TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
